Cooking with Teddy
by Isiah02
Summary: One chipmunk, one kitchen, a whole lot of food. What will that equal? Cooking with Teddy.


In the kitchen of the Seville household comes a chubby chipmunk in a green hoodie with jeans, green shoes, a kiss the cook apron and a chef hat. He goes to the stove and picks up two pans. "Is the camera rolling," he asked the camera Chipette.

"Yeah, we're rolling," the Chipette said as she turned on the music for the intro. The chipmunk in the apron began his intro.

 _Theodore: *rapping* Cooking with Teddy_

 _Uh, yeah, you can call me Chef Teddy_

 _Wanna learn how to cook_

 _Motherlover watch me_

 _I'm not talking about the dance_

 _I'm talking about food so good, you'll need some new pants_

 _That's okay because my pants is cheap_

 _But anyway lemme make something good to eat_

 _Yeah, because I'm hungry_

 _I know you're hungry too_

 _So just pay attention while I make some good looking food_

 _Give this story a nice review_

"Hi everyone," Theodore cheered coming from the ground jumping on the counter. "Chef Teddy here! And welcome to Cooking with Teddy! Today we are making chicken soup and a fat free salad. Let's get started! Now the New Years is coming. Christmas time is over. So we gotta get that 2016 body ready. I purposely gained a good 45 pounds just to show you how you can easily lose it!"

"Wait. You gained 45 pounds just for show," Eleanor asked behind the camera.

"Yeah. Wanna see for a second," Theodore asked ready to lift up his hoodie.

 **Tom: Whoa. That will not be necessary.**

Theodore looked at the sidekick who was sitting on the couch and stomped over to him like he was going to hit him.

 **Few minutes later**

"See, I like to work with the freshest foods," Theodore explained. "Which is why I like to make our broth from scratch." Theodore then revealed a little box of chicken broth and scratched it.

"Get it? Because I'm scratching the box," Theodore asked. "Is that good Ellie?"

"Yeah that's good," Eleanor said giving Theo a thumbs up making it visible in the camera. Theodore covered her paw with his and gently moved it. "Sorry. It was visible to the camera," he said.

 **Reading Instructions**

"He-àt oil in pot," Theodore tried reading the instructions on the back of the box. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong," Eleanor asked.

"This word right here. Is this heat," Theodore said showing Eleanor the word he tried pronouncing.

"What- Oh, yeah. That's the word heat," Eleanor said. "They just put that in French for some reason."

"Oh okay," Theodore said. "Heat oil in pot over medium heat." Theodore looked at Eleanor as she winked at him telling him he was right.

 **Taking the Number of Steps Literally**

Theodore looked at the back of the box then he spoke. "Okay. These guys are doing all the hard worm for us. It says it takes five steps to complete this. Here we go."

As he took his steps, he counted how many steps it said on the box. "One, two, three, four, five." He then looked at the stove and said, "How come this isn't even cooked. These motherlovers are lying, Ellie."

Theodore then tossed the box on the counter and left the kitchen leaving Eleanor with her giggling.

 **Alternate Method**

Theodore was standing on the kitchen counter with two cans of chicken noodle soup and a bowl. "You know, making the chicken broth takes too long. Besides, this is just as healthy," he explained. "First you put the soup in the bowl." When he was finished pouring the cans of soup in the bowl, he continued. "Then you put it in the microwave." Theodore then put the bowl in the microwave and set it for a minute and a half. "Wow, I think I just burnt a good 5 calories doing that."

 **Freestyle**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Isiah were in the kitchen. Isiah had a butter knife to tap on the counter for a beat he was going to give out.

 _*Isiah starts beat*_

 _Alvin: Check it out, my father's name is Dave. He gained a little weight_

 _I told him to stop messing with milk shakes_

 _Simon: He's talking about ,"No. It's the healthy kind."_

 _I said motherlover, there ain't no healthy kind_

 _Theodore: He said, "Oh yeah, what about slim thighs"_

 _I said, oh wow, how many do you drink_

 _Isiah: He's talking about six_

 _Alvin/Simon/Theodore: That's why you big, bitch_

 **Beginning the Fat Free Salad**

"Let's get started on the salad," Theodore said on a counter next to a cutting board. "Guys, go to your girlfriend and say ,"Hey, baby! Can I have some head?" Of lettuce." Theodore chuckled at his joke while Eleanor giggled at it.

"You get it right," Theodore asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Eleanor said.

"Okay, good," Theodore said putting the lettuce on the cutting board. "Oh I forgot to ask you, Eleanor. Is that camera heavy at all?"

"No, not really," Eleanor said looking at the battery level on the camera. "But it is pretty low." This made Theodore groan in frustration.

"But I do have a camera at the treehouse fully charged," Eleanor said setting the camera on the counter. "I'll be right back." As Eleanor left the house, Alvin spoke.

"So now what," he asked.

"Are you crazy? We're getting as much outta this camera as we can," Theodore said picking up the camera making Alvin run up to him and take the camera.

"Here. Lemme help you," Alvin said.

"Thanks Alvin," Theodore said as he got back to the cutting board. "Alright let's get back to this salad," he continued as he started to cut up the lettuce. He first cut off the part that held up the head of lettuce. Then he cut the head in half. After that was done, Theodore took one of the halves and cut it into strips.

"Okay, we got the lettuce cut into strips," Theodore explained. "Alvin, is the camera heavy to you?"

"Nope. But the battery is dead," Alvin said as he set the camera down.

"Aww, nuts," Theodore pouted.

As Alvin set the camera on the counter, Theodore got a phone call from Eleanor.

"Hello," Theodore said.

"Hey, Theodore," Eleanor said on the phone.

"Hey, Ellie. You have the camera," Theodore asked.

"Yeah, I just found it," Eleanor said. "I'll be back in a little." Theodore then hung up the phone only to hear the doorbell ring right afterwards.

 **The Next Take**

"Alright guys, as promised, fat free salad," Theodore said. "But just lettuce? That's boring. Let's bring it up a notch." With that, Theodore whipped out three big bags of chips. Flamming Hot Cheetos, the Original Lays Chips, and Nacho Cheese Doritos. "Oh, yeah!"

"Wait. Didn't you say this was a fat free salad," Eleanor asked.

Theodore took Eleanor's paw and caressed it confusing Eleanor. She tapped him with her shoe on the leg getting his attention. "Huh, oh," Theodore snapped out of his little world. "Um, yeah. What's this on the bag," Theodore asked pointing at the middle of the bag. "Fat free food. See? I ain't lying." This made Eleanor giggle again.

 **Putting the Salad Together**

"Oh, snap, we're eating fat free," Theodore said as he put the chips in the bowl with the lettuce. "I never knew it looked so good! What about you Eleanor?"

"That looks delicious," Eleanor said.

"Yeah, real delicious," Theodore said.

"But what about the ranch," Eleanor asked.

"Oh, yeah, we're putting ranch on this," Theodore said as he got out the ranch dressing from the refrigerator. He put it on the salad and brought it to the table in the dining room.

 **Enjoying the meal**

Theodore, his brothers, Dave, Isiah and Tom were in the dining room enjoying the meal that Theodore made. They all seemed to like it.

"So how is it," Theodore asked.

"You've outdone yourself Theodore," Dave said. "This is delicious."

"I'm not a fan of salads, but this is pretty good," Isiah said.

"Glad you guys like it," Theodore said. "Eleanor, you sure you don't want any right now?"

"No, I'll get some later," Eleanor said. "How about that $10 though?"

"What now," Alvin asked confused.

"That $10," Eleanor said.

"Oh, you mean Nintendo," Dave said. "You can go ahead and play some Nintendo. The games are on the right side of the TV."

"No. I mean that $10 though," Eleanor explained.

"Oh, you mean the money," Theodore said. "Um, I can hook you up with a $10 gift card to Walmart."

"What the hell, that's MY $10," Isiah shouted as Eleanor took the ten and ran out the front door. "That's the only money I got! HOLD UP!"

 **Chipmunks: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Okay, guys, just to cheer me up, can you please give this story a nice review? That would be nice. I don't know how Theodore got to my Walmart gift card, but he owes me now.**

 **Tom: Dude he's a freaking chipmunk.**

 **Isiah: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Tom: Us humans are a hundred pounds his size.**

 **Isiah: You say that like I was planning to hurt him. Anyway, give this story a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you enjoyed this story. Check out the little author's note to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode if you haven't. Until the next story. And Happy New Years.**


End file.
